Classical Stereotype: Rewind and Freeze!
by AColdSky
Summary: Everybody is back for the senior year at East High. Unfortunately, that means everyone. Rated K at the moment. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Everybody is back for Senior year, the drama includes people you didn't want back, and a dance competition._

_AN: I am offically ticked off, I had typed up a somewhat long chapter, and I closed the browser on accident. cries_

* * *

East High was buzzing it was the first day of school, the gang was standing the hallway comparing schedules. To much of the rest of the gangs dismay, Jessie and Ryan still had yet to get together offically. 

"Calculus, AP English, Drama, AP Art History, Lunch, AP Biology, and Economics," Sharpay listed off while everyone started giving her weird looks. "What I had to take AP classes?"

"Anyway, um, I got AP Calc 2, English 12, Drama, AP Art History, Lunch, AP Earth, and Econ," Jessie said. "I wanted to take music again, but for some reason my media history class didn't transfer from North High," she finished rolling her eyes.

"AP Calc 2, Adv. English, Drama, AP Music, Lunch, AP Earth Science, and Econ." Ryan said

"Wait, did you guys say AP Calc TWO! I'm in AP Calc 1, you're in the hardest math class at school, I didn't pass the test to get into 2!" Gabriella ranted.

"Really? Well, I gotta go put these books in my locker, see ya." Jessie said walking off.

Five minutes later, Ryan came running up behind her, "Ready for a new year." he said sarcasticly as they walked up to their lockers

"Not really, who's our homeroom teacher this year?" Jessie asked opening her locker and Ryan did the same.

He got the schedule from his backpack/bookbag, "Umm, Ms. Darbus? I've had her every year since freshman year."

Just then a freshman came running by screaming murder.

Jessie looked at her watch, and her eyes got big, "Sh..oot, we're going to be late, its on the other side of the building." she said closing her locker and running off.

* * *

"Everybody settle down." Ms. Darbus ordered everyone. Chad was rambling about the two week basketball camp he went to and saying how hungry he was. 

"Mr. Danforth is there something you would like to share with everyone?" Ms Darbus asked.

"Uh, sorry." He said quickly and sat down.

"As you know, they is your last first day of school at East High. Make the memory pleasant, not turning into a bunch of holligans shooting for touchdowns, that is all."

Everyone was already out in the hall, "That was really quick, was she feeling well?" Jessie asked.

"She's usually like this on the first day, now to math." Ryan said walking faster as Jessie just shook her head.

* * *

Everybody was gabbing at lunch about how their summers were and Chad was arguing with people because he said they stole his food. When in realitly he ate it. 

Then, silence, not even a mouse nor a pin drop was heared.

Zack Konlan was back.

* * *

_AN: In the words of Tracy, "ooh, scary, let's have dessert now, BRING OUT THE HANNAH BANANA CREAM PIE." Okay, maybe not, but you get my drift._


	2. Chapter 2

WhenPicklesFly gets a virtual bowl of ice cream, for reviewing. Yay. I like cake. Okay...

On with the story...

* * *

_Zack Konlan was Jess Mariano's evil twin, except several years younger. He was a condescending, contemptuous, dictator that patronized everybody. He had two sides; one was mean and nasty, the other, nasty and mean. No one knew why he was this way, but lets just say he didn't have friends at school. He was always beating people up. Zack never got caught and would come up with a sob story to the teacher or principal about how his cat died or something obsurd like that._

He made his way to the upper level balcony where the gang was sitting, and thenn Jessie and Ryan both slid down in their seats.

"What's with them?" Gaby asked, not knowing what was going on.

"_He,_ is back." was all Taylor said.

Zack slithered his way to the gangs table, "I see somebody did something, because you never would of talked to each other in freshman year," he said snidely. "So, Jessica, long time no see."

"LEAVE ME FREAKIN' ALONE, ZACK." Jessie screamed with tears screaming across her face.

"Whatever," he look at Ryan "I don't see your boyfriend." Zack added smartly.

"I believe Jess said LEAVE," Chad said

"Ooh, I'm scared." he said fakely.

Just then the whole basketball team that were sitting around there stood up, "I believe my sis...cousin, said LEAVE." Troy stated.

"Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me." Zack walked away

"Man, I hate that guy," Jason said finishing his lunch.

"Yeah, and we have another 180 days to survive with him." Zeke said.

"We must always walked together, the more the better," Taylor said picking up her books.

* * *

Everyone was hanging out at Troy's house after school in the backyard, the basketball team was shooting hoops, and the rest were sitting on the grass in the shade. 

"What are we going to do?" someone said.

"I dunno, we should just take Tay's advice, safety in numbers." Sharpay said "Of course, I'll just give him the Ice Queen crap and he'll leave me alone, it worked the first time."

"I remember that day, you scared the crap out of me." Ryan said.

"Does anyone want to see what I worked on this summer?" Jessie asked randomly looking at the sky.

"Sure," Gaby, Taylor and Sharpay said.

Jessie brushed the grass off of herself, "Ry, I guess you could come, come on you guys."

Then, the group walked into the house, going through the kitchen and dining room, taking the stair down into the basement.

Jessie stopped in front of a door, "Since my parents are gone so often this last year, Uncle Jack thought I should have a room, cause the couch can get pretty old after a while, and he was like a girl needs her own space, and I was only was at my room at my parents house for like less than a month last year, because I don't like to be home alone." she ranted "I present to you, the fruit of many hours of labor, the hardship and toll of my summe.."

"Is this going to take long." Sharpay snapped sarcasticly cutting Jessie off.

"Fine, I present to you, my room." Jessie said rolling her eyes and opening the door.

The walls were a light green and the one window had light turquoise curtains matching the bedspread which was a charcoal color with turquoise and green highlights. On the walls were many posters of different rock bands and the poster of "To the Past and Back" was one of them. On corner all her music stuff random trophies and bookshelfs, the other her desk and laptop, the third her vanity and the fourth was her closet.

Sharpay, of course, also known as the fashion queen, went straight to the wardrobe. Gaby and Taylor just looked around the room arguing over her math book. Crazy.

"Find anything?" Jessie asked finishing some unfolded clothes in her dresser.

"Yeah, you need more clothes." Sharpay insepted

"This room, is you. Yeah.." Ryan said weirdly.

Then Jessie's computer beeped, she had a new instant message. Jess went over and read it the message, then Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella all saw the blood run from her face.

* * *

_I should warn you English is not my strong point in school, math is. I got an A- in college English out of pure luck I tell ya. I want feedback por favor! _


End file.
